Through a Third Wheel's Mind
by PinkDroplets
Summary: My name is Lucas and being the third wheel isn't so bad. Lucas' perspective. One-shot. There are mentions of DamionxDawn. You have been warned!


**I might change the title some time in the future. This has some DamionxDawn but it's mainly on Lucas' thoughts. Anyways, enjoy~**

The first time I met them both was at Lake Verity. Professor Rowan was doing some observations when I first noticed them at the entrance of the lake. At that moment, I decided to ignore them thinking that they were just there to sightsee. It never occurred to me that I would be seeing those two very often throughout my life.

Anyways, the Professor decided to leave and I obediently followed. He silently went past the two while I excused the both of us. Five minutes later I realized that I forgot the Professor's briefcase which automatically sent me in a state of panic. I took off back to the lake leaving the Professor confused. Relief soon spread through me when I noticed the briefcase still where I left it, but my face soon fell when I noticed the two from earlier holding new Pokeballs. My stomach churned and I swear I went pale when I saw the proud Chimchar and sleepy Turtwig standing there, out of their Pokeballs, that I was supposed to be taking care of, that was the key to keeping me out of Professor's death grip.

The girl, who later I found out was Dawn, smiled sheepishly and apologized quietly about using the Pokemons without permission. I half smiled and nodded my head before getting the briefcase and taking off. When I told the Professor what had happened he had suggested to wait for the two to come by. Sure enough they came and everything was eventually settled.

The next thing I remember was meeting the three of them at the Canalave City Library. Damion, the boy, was as late as ever and still looked impatient and jumpy while Dawn sat there quietly and nervously. I have to admit, I had a small crush on her at the time. When Damion sat down next her I felt a slight pang of jealousy and during the meeting I wasn't exactly a very kind person to him.

Later, we all met on the top of Mt. Coronet. I remember my nervousness as I looked on at some of the top Team Galatic members and their leader. Dawn had come rushing and was panting heavily to catch her breathe. I took note of all the bruises, scratches, and the death grip she had on one of her Pokeballs. I also mused about the mess in her hair that she usually was so careful about. However, my amusement was cut short as I remembered the grim situation we were in.

Dawn nervously yet confidently made her way towards Dialga but was stopped by Jupitar and Mars. I was about to help her when a familiar blonde rushed past me and stomped by Dawn's side. He told her that he had a score to settle. I watched the two in awe as they beat the two Galatic commanders without missing a beat. Afterwards, Damion and Dawn swapped high fives and Damion made his way back to where the Professor and I were standing, slowly. I was surprised that the boy wasn't running for once. As he passed by me I asked him if he was going to watch Dawn's battle. "Dawn can do it. She's stronger than you think," he told me with a grin and he left without rushing.

My perspective of Damion changed after that and the three of us soon became inseparable. After all the problems with Team Galatic and adventures, we did what normal, average, non Pokecatching, researching, chasing, battling, trading, loving, maniacs do: go to school. Nothing could come between us.

This was when the training wheels of friendship kept us in place.

The first one to hit puberty surprisingly enough was Dawn. Since I met her, Dawn had been the quiet, reserved, slightly shy, yet courageous girl that would do everything in her power to help others without necessarily getting in their way. When she hit the age of thirteen, she still remained the same for the most part except, Damion and I (who have now became a comedy duo sadly) annoyed her more often than usual about things that she normally wouldn't pay even the slightest attention to.

Like the time she came to school in an over sized sweater, hot pink sweats, green boots, an orange baseball cap, her hair in three braids, five chartreuse colored beaded bracelets, mismatched earrings (one a blue star, the other a red skull), yellow eyeliner, and purple lip gloss. I really, really, _really_ wasn't sure what went on in her head that morning but when Damion and I stared at her she blew up in our faces. Well, "blew up" isn't really the right term. More like glare us down until we surrendered and then lecture us about the freedom of fashion. Needless to say, neither one of us said a thing about her outfit for the rest of the day. Especially when a guy had the guts and idiocy to criticize Dawn's, as I quote from Ms Fashionista herself, "wonderfully bright, cute, comfy, and _normal_" sweats.

Another moment of chaos was the time she was in her time of month. Oh, was that a pure joy. My cheek burned for days afterwards and I think it bruised too. All I did was momentarily glance over her outfit(which was normal, she never wore that colorful outfit ever again thankfully) and she accused me for checking out her chest. When I retorted that I wasn't, she randomly asked in a threateningly close to killing me tone if I was implying that there was nothing there to look at. Now, in this situation, I only had two choices: say the truth and tell her that she was young and still had nothing there or tell her that her chest was average and give the impression that I was indeed checking that area of the woman's body. Either way I would have been killed. I decided to go with the truth and got slapped. Damion laughed at me but it happened to him two days later.

The training wheels were starting to loosen but they kept their hold.

Damion and I both hit puberty around the same time at the age of fourteen. Late bloomers aren't we? Around this time, we both entered the world of: girls. During this time, both of us slowly developed a crush on Dawn, an even bigger one than the one I had in earlier years that had gone away. This one decided to implant itself deep within me. Joy. Well, anyways, Damion and I got into our fare share of fights because of Dawn. There were a lot of moments where we were jealous of the other too. I never really get mad that often either but I wanted Dawn. I really did even though it may sound weird and like I'm obsessing over her or treating her like an object. But Damion did too. It became clear to me as time passed by that Dawn had a thing for Damion. Sure I was depressed but I eventually was able to move on and Damion and I became the best of buddies again. We also became a comedy duo, sadly.

During those times, the bike tipped over because we had no training wheels and an extra third wheel.

However, we didn't crash.

When we turned sixteen, Damion finally confessed to Dawn and the two started to go out. However, like other couples they had their bumps in the road. Damion would often come to me for help and I would tell him to stop and think from Dawn's perspective for a bit because he was sometimes a bit too rash and unthoughtful of other's feelings. Dawn would also come to me to complain about Damion's insensitiveness. I would usually tell her to give him time and to help him because Damion could be stubborn. I also told her to open up to him more. "After all, we've been together since we were ten," I told her. Although, she's been with Damion since childhood. I sort of envy them but I'm still glad I met them when I did. Life might not have been as exciting otherwise.

The bicycle became stronger than ever and the third wheel wasn't a nuisance to the other two for once.

When we graduated from high school, the bike crashed. A wheel broke off from this strange three-wheeled bike.

Dawn was planning to go to Yale. She had gotten a scholarship and was planning to go much to Damion's annoyance. Damion was staying in Sinnoh. Dawn was going across the world.

After a month of not seeing Dawn, Damion went berserk. He started panicking about if Dawn had met some "Hollywood blonde surfer person" or if she was having trouble communicating. He even went as far as threatening to go to America. I chained him to his bed, literally, with his Ivysaur's vine whip. When Dawn came to visit during break, she talked on and on about someone named Jesse a person she met in Yale and got along really well with. She even made the mistake of saying that she really liked the person. This made Damion mad because she had said it like she wanted to dump Damion for Jesse. He accused her for wanting to cheat on him and was really mad about it. We lost contact from him for three weeks. Dawn went into an emotional collapse. She felt completely miserable and knew everything was her fault and that she should have explained better. When I asked her what she meant she explained that Jesse was actually a girl and when she said that she really liked her she had meant in a sister-type way. Damion had taken it the wrong way and had gone a overboard. I wanted to desperately find Damion. Our trio was broken up. I had looked in every place he used to go to to let off steam after fighting with Dawn but he wasn't anywhere. I called his parents but his mother said she hadn't seem him in weeks, Palmer said he had been too busy to contact him for about a year. I asked his friends from college if the had seen him and found out nothing. When I went to our dorm room to see if there were any hints to where Damion went I found a letter from Damion saying that he went to Mt. Coronet to train. His letter went like this:

Hey!

So I'm gonna go train at Mt. Coronet to let off steam~ Don't worry bout me! And tell Dawn my bad and sorry for getting so upset. I guess I just missed her. Anyways! Take care of Dawn while I'm gone!

-Damion

And then afterwards Dawn and I went to Mt. Coronet, tracked Damion down, and beat the heck out of him. Then he apologized and we all laughed like the old times.

We were able to fix our bike with all three wheels intact.

Now we have all gone our separate ways. Dawn and Damion are married with two wonderful kids in America and I'm happily a Professor in the Hoenn region like Professor Rowen with an adopted child of my own.

"Daddy! Look look! It's an Azurill!"

"Ah! Kari, don't get so close to the water, you'll fall in!"

"Don't worry! Empoleon's right here!" That's Kari for you. It's hard to take care of that bundle of energy.

My name is Lucas and being the third wheel isn't so bad.


End file.
